


Through Their Eyes

by darker_descent



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One Shot, Other, me? only posting at unreasonable hours? it's more likely than you think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darker_descent/pseuds/darker_descent
Summary: When the symbiote first saw Eddie Brock, it wasn't at the lab.(Basically, I was thinking about how the symbiote must have seen Eddie through its other hosts' eyes.)





	1. Maria

This host was acceptable…for now. She had been malnourished when the symbiote first came in contact with her, but now she was well-fed (though only with strange and flavorless liquids, not with the squirming flesh the symbiote craved). And she was missing something, some important ingredient that would truly nourish them both, but the symbiote couldn’t put a name to it. After all, it hadn’t had this problem before. But now such an issue presented itself, and there was no solution presenting itself, only a growing craving for something living, a craving that had never before been this strong.

But despite the host’s negative aspects, she provided the symbiote with a bounty of information. Her name was Maria. Her body—their body now, but the symbiote hadn’t addressed that with her yet, and probably wouldn’t get the chance to considering their health—had been dirty when they’d first bonded, but upon their successful joining they were cleaned up.

“Don’t get any more dirt on my lab,” the man in charge had said. Maria’s memories told it that his name was Carlton Drake, and that he was in charge of many things. She had known his name to be dangerous, but she had still come here.

Maria used to live on the streets, selling songs or newspapers. She had no home or employment, and out of desperation had signed up for a low-paying volunteering job for a scientific study. The waver had been long and convoluted, with words that hadn’t even been on her…SAT, yes, those strange tests humans apparently had to do. Complicated tests, judging by her memories.

She had seen the advertisement in one of the newspapers she was selling. Overpriced newspapers, as many customers had pointed out. Like that one…

He was an interesting character. “Eddie.” Twenty dollars for a newspaper, instead of the offered five. From Maria’s memories, that was an uncommon thing for humans to do. But a kind one. How strange.

Maria didn’t know this “Eddie” particularly well. He used to have a show called the “Eddie Brock Show” before he reported on Carlton Drake, which somehow resulted in the show being shut down. Maria thought this was unfortunate. He had often helped bring awareness to issues that affected Maria (one of the major ones being homelessness). It was a shame to see his show cancelled because of one bad interview. He—

The symbiote was suddenly at attention. Distant footsteps tiptoed through the lab. That was odd, since the scientists were all supposed to be gone. The symbiote readied itself, but it was careful not to let Maria get wind of its apprehension. She was in the middle of curling herself into a tearful ball, and the symbiote didn’t want to make her even more upset if it didn’t have to.

The footsteps came close. There was the sound of a snap—the sound of a camera shutter, Maria’s mind told the symbiote.

It felt Maria’s mind come to a realization: Someone was here, and that someone wasn’t a scientist. A scientist would never take pictures of the mistreatment occurring at the Life Foundation. Then who…?

Her head shot up, and in the split second she looked at him they both recognized him. They slammed their body against the glass, banging their hands to get his attention.

“Eddie!” Maria shouted. “It’s me!”

They were filled with an exhilarating mix of anxiety and relief. Eddie was smart and kind! He could get them out of there, he could—

He touched the keypad next to their cell and an alarm blared, shooting pain through every fiber of their being. They screamed, screaming being all they could do, powerless to stop the noise, powerless to escape.

But the glass shattered, and there was an opening. The symbiote willed their body to surge forward, tackling Eddie to the ground. Their hands clenched around his throat, and in a moment of pure instinct the symbiote moved to him. As soon as it did, Maria collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap. That was unfortunate. It had hoped to be able to keep her alive just a bit longer.

But it wasn’t the time to dwell on that, not when its new host was so unexpectedly fitting. He still lacked that something the symbiote craved, but he was healthier, and he was a better match (in terms of biology). And Maria had liked him. He was "kind" in a way that seemed to be rare for other humans. And the symbiote was filled with a new and hard to place feeling as the two of them began their escape.


	2. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump ahead a day or two, and the symbiote has to bond with Anne in order to save Eddie.

Anne’s mind was full of confusion and panic. That was to be expected, since the symbiote had just jumped out from a small dog and bonded with her body. But the fact that such emotions were reasonable didn’t make the situation any less frustrating.  
  
Too rushed to explain to Anne verbally, the symbiote conveyed its message through memories: being forced out of Eddie’s body; bonding with the annoying animal; watching helplessly as Eddie was dragged into an elevator by Drake’s men; running with the dog’s tiny, annoying legs to find Anne.  
  
The symbiote could feel her panic deepen. She cared about Eddie, of course she did, they had been—  
  
Oh.  
  
The symbiote had seen these memories through Eddie. Sometimes there were evenings with fancy dinners, other times there were evenings with reruns on the TV. Most of it was old news, things that the symbiote already knew. It knew that they had cared about each other, that they still did.  
  
But this was different. The memories in Eddie’s mind had emotions attached, all of them directed at Anne. Anne’s memories had emotions too, but this time they were all for Eddie. Something inside her was content and nervous and warm all at the same time when they kissed, or when they laughed, or when they talked.  
  
Anne had (and still did, somewhere inside her) appreciated all these small details about Eddie. She enjoyed his smile, and the tattoo on his arm that he usually kept covered. Sometimes she would watch his shows while she was at work, and she would marvel at how outspoken he was. That had ended up being a problem more than once, but she had stuck with him, because…well, she couldn’t be mad at him for trying to help people with his work (that is, until recently).  
  
Before this, the symbiote hadn’t seen the way Eddie would absentmindedly thumb at the ring on his pointer finger. Or how he would play with his necklace when he was nervous; how he laughed at his own unfunny jokes; how when he was explaining something he was passionate about, his hand motions got even more dramatic than usual; how he screamed more than anyone Anne knew when it came to horror movies.  
  
The symbiote hadn’t seen these actions in person. It had hardly spent two days with Eddie, not nearly long enough to even hear him laugh.  
  
So its plan of action was clearer now. Hardly different, really, but this washed away any doubts in its mind. Its form surrounded Anne, and as they barreled toward the Life Foundation it made a suggestion based on the memories it had scanned.  
  
“What? No, I don’t want to kiss Eddie!” she said.  
  
 **Yes we do,** it said. **And we should! It could speed up the process of transferring me back to him.**  
  
“I...” She paused. “Okay, if it will help him, then okay.” Then, offhandedly, “Jeez, what has he been teaching you?”  
  
 **All my hosts have given me information,** the symbiote said. **Including you, Anne.**  
  
“Do _not_ blame me for you getting some sort of weird crush on my ex,” Anne said.  
  
 **A crush?** the symbiote said. **I don’t think you understand, Anne. I’m going to spend the rest of my life with him.**  
  
“Holy shit,” Anne choked out. The symbiote could feel her shock and confusion. Likewise she could sense its conviction, which helped her to melt into a feeling of understanding.  
  
“Are you…?” Anne said, not needing to finish the statement.  
  
 **Yes,** the symbiote replied.  
  
“Oh,” Anne said.   
  
She was silent the rest of their way there, leaving the symbiote more time to look into her mind. There were similar memories of Dan as there were Eddie, but even as the symbiote replayed those it found no interest in them, besides a growing appreciation for Dan’s character.  
  
It scanned through memories of kisses, because if it was going to do this (and it was), it was going to do this right. Frankly, kissing was still a somewhat alien concept to the symbiote. It understood that it was meant for human courtship, but its own species had no need for romance, as their reproduction was semi-asexual—while it did rely on a host’s DNA somewhat, there was no need for any other relationship besides the simple one of host and symbiote.  
  
Anne’s nervousness about saving Eddie had obviously rubbed off on the symbiote, because as it swiped through memory after memory it grew increasingly anxious at the prospect. Kissing, bonding, betraying its species…they were relatively simple tasks, but in its mind they grew complicated.  
  
Once they reached the forest, those thoughts quieted somewhat. They blended into the shadows, swiping the men away like a creature from one of those horror movies. With the final man standing alone, and the symbiote feeling a bit peckish, it closed their jaw around his head and cleanly bit it off. It threw the body to the side.  
  
 **“Hi, Eddie,”** it said, scooping him up to lock their lips. That alone was difficult enough, considering its current form hardly _had_ lips, but it proved itself not to be a problem.  
  
The symbiote was almost hesitant to go back to Eddie, only because there was a warmth in its and Anne’s chest cavity when they kissed Eddie, one that might disappear as it went back. But the hesitation was momentary, because of course it knew the host it wanted to be with.  
  
And to its surprise, that warmth was carried with it to Eddie. The realization of this only made it spread wider through their chest, and the symbiote wanted to process the feeling for just a second, but Eddie’s recent memories informed it of the urgency of their situation. Maybe later, if they survived this, they could talk. Maybe they could get that warmth back.  
  
Considering that feeling was still close to their shared heart, the symbiote got the sense it wouldn’t be too hard to replicate again, not as long as it held these emotions regarding Eddie. And with everything it had seen, everything it wanted to see, it was sure that those feelings weren’t going away anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone for reading, giving kudos, and commenting!! (even if i don't reply to your comments, i appreciate them a whole lot <3!!)
> 
> this is really short bcuz it's really just a fun little thing i decided to work on in between my Bigger Venom Project
> 
> also, if you wanna find my elsewhere, i'm fallmutual on tumblr! :D thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> riot: don’t fall in love with the aliens, venom. we’re gonna kill them all, got it?  
> venom: yeah ok  
> venom: *sees one (1) memory of eddie*  
> venom: failed step one


End file.
